


Thunderstorms

by TayTaymazing



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thunderstorms, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTaymazing/pseuds/TayTaymazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an Imagine posted on supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com</p><p>"Imagine laying in the back of the Impala listening to a thunderstorm with Dean"</p><p>Original Imagine link: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/128410138166/anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1: Reader Likes Thunderstorms

  A dull roar shook the metal frame of the Impala lightly as her tires rolled along the asphalt. Dark clouds huddled around to block out the last beams of the setting sun in the distance. You could think of nothing better than falling asleep to the sound of the soft Rock drifting out of the speakers and filling the otherwise comfortable silence of the car.

  
   “Headin’ into a mean lookin’ storm, Y/N. Might need to pull off for a bit,” Dean’s voice resonated over the music.

  
  You hummed in acknowledgement. Not opposed to spending more time alone with Dean, having left Sam behind at the hotel to be the research hub for the recently completed hunt, but also more than ready to get back to wash off the quickly-congealing blood and sleep for about a week. Your eyes drifted closed at the thought of laying your bruised, tired, clean body on the nice, comfortable bed and sleeping until you were ready to wake up.

  
  You felt the terrain change from the smooth asphalt to the rough and rocky shoulder, and you knew instantly that Dean had made the decision to pull over then. The steady rumble of the Impala’s engine stopped, as did the music, leaving silence in its wake.  
  When you didn't immediately respond, a large warmth encompassed your shoulder that matched the shape of Dean’s hand. You opened your eyes to meet his striking green ones with a small smile not far beneath them.

  
   “Hey, c’mon. I have an idea,” he said quietly before reaching for his door handle and climbing out of the car.

  
   “Wait-“you called out, surprised by his actions. Looking at the windshield, you could see large splatters of water. When you felt the trunk open, you grabbed your door handle and swung the door open. Climbing out of the car and running around to the back, you saw Dean pulling out a couple of blankets from your duffel. You felt the raindrops pelt your warmed skin, making shivers run up your spine and goosebumps rise.

  
   “What are you up to?” You questioned, fighting back a smile.

  
  He tucked the blankets under his arm, closed the trunk, caught your eyes with his own, and winked. A loud rumble, much louder than before, sounded and seemed to shake everything around: the trees, the Impala, the pebbles on the ground beneath your feet.

  
  Dean ran around to the side of Baby and opened her back door and threw in one of the blankets. He climbed halfway in and began rummaging around. You followed him to his side and tried to peek around him to see what he was doing, but his leather jacket hung just right to block any view below and his broad shoulders blocked any view from above.

  
   “Dean~” you whined playfully, lightly shoving him, “What are you doing? I swear if you mess up my blankets…”

  
  A chuckle is the only response you got. You sigh and lean against the Impala. Bright shocks of light dance across the sky accompanied by booming roars. Rain begins to come down in sheets and soon it is as if that wish you had of having a shower has been fulfilled. Except it is cold, clothed, and without towels.

  
  Dean’s head finally pops up from the car with that signature smile, and he motions to you to climb into the backseat. You stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he has planned, before deciding to go along with it. You turn to climb in and see that Dean has lined the backseat with the blankets. With the dim lighting that the storm has given to the sky, the cabin of the car is very serene and cozy with the blankets added. You climb in to the farthest side and Dean climbs in after you, shutting the door behind him.

  
   “This is so nice. It was a good idea to stop,” you say quietly while admiring the atmosphere, just barely above the constant drumming of the raindrops pounding on the frame of the Impala.

  
  Looking at Dean, you notice he's staring at you intently. Bright, intense green eyes staring deeply into your Y/E/C ones.  
   “Yeah,” he smiled, “I like being here with you, Y/N.”

  
  He opened his arm to you. You smiled and leaned into him, breathing in his scent of leather, soap, and just Dean. You felt him shift to lean into the door, which left you laying even more against him. He reached up and wrapped the blanket that lined the back of the seat around you. From the vantage point you had from your head lying on his bicep, you could watch Dean’s face as well as the Lightning dancing in the sky as the thunder shook the earth.

  
  And as you set your hand on Dean’s chest to feel his heartbeat beneath your palm and felt the warmth of his hand as it settled over yours, you thought showers and motel beds could wait for eternities if this was the alternative.


	2. Version 2: Reader is Scared

  A loud clap of thunder shook you from your deep, exhaustion-fueled sleep. Your eyes sprung open to the dimly lit cabin of the Impala, and scanning your surroundings you could see that nothing much had changed from when you had drifted off. Soft rock still played quietly from the radio as Dean drummed his fingers gently against the steering wheel. His lips moved slightly, almost imperceptibly, as he mouthed the words to the song playing. Splatters of water pelted the windshield occasionally indicating that you were on the outskirts of a storm.

  When another booming clap of thunder sounded and shook the car, you couldn’t hide the flinch that jolted your body. Judging by the lack of reaction from Dean, you were sure that he hadn’t noticed. He continued his silent karaoke and percussion session, but reached over to you and enveloped your hand with his own.

   “Just a thunderstorm, “his voice, gravelly and rough with overuse from the recent hunt, filled the quiet car, “it’s not so bad. We gotta pull over, though. Looks like we might be in the eye of it. Be best if we wait it out.”

  You were so lost in the warmth and surprise of the comforting gesture of Dean’s hand around yours that it took a moment for his words to sink in. Callouses had built up on his hands to the point that they were smooth and blunt, but still held his warmth. He held your hand tightly as if to anchor you there with him, but not so tight to cause any discomfort.

   “Wait-“ you sat up straighter in your seat in realization as the Impala’s wheels changed terrain from the smooth asphalt of the backroad to the rough, rocky shoulder, “we can’t pull off here. We’re in the middle of nowhere, Dean. Can’t we find a diner, a gas station, a motel? Dean, somewhere else.”

  His hand slid away from yours as he reached forward to turn the key and cut off the engine. Soon there was only the dull sound of sheets of raindrops hitting metal and glass, quiet breathing, and your gulps as you prepared yourself for the next strike of lightning and roar of thunder.

   “Y/N,” Dean whispered to call your attention to himself.

  You looked to him to see those brilliant green eyes and that bright smile beneath them. He reached forward and heat spread over your shoulders as if he put an electric blanket over your shoulders instead of his hands. His thumbs traced circles over the curves of your shoulders.

   “You’re okay, Y/N. You’re here with me, and you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Hold on,” and just like that, he was turning and opening his door to climb out.

   “Dean? Dean!” You repeated, trying to stop him. You grabbed at his leather jacket repeatedly in hopes of dragging him back into the Impala, but came up short with each attempt.

  The car door slammed behind Dean as he left the car, a cool spray of water splattering over your warm face. Twisting around, you strained to watch Dean through the ever-thickening blankets of rain outside. The back door on the driver’s side tore open quickly in time with the deafening roar of a thunder clap as lightning danced behind Dean’s silhouette, casting him in a bright light.

  A scream of surprise ripped through your throat, hot tears began to well in your eyes, and vibrations began to shake your figure just as the Impala shook with each thunder clap. Quickly, you turned to face the windshield and pulled your knees as close to your chest as you could, wrapping your arms around them and pressing your head between your knees. No, no, no. You couldn’t handle this storm out in the open like this.

  You felt a slight rocking motion indicating something was going on in the Impala, and you heard something being said, but it was hard to make out over your rapid heartbeat and the intensity of your blood rushing in your ears. Another rocking motion, harder this time, and then a softer one. More cool water made its way onto your face and through your shirt and jeans. When you dared to finally look up, you saw that Dean had come back around to the front seat and was sitting on your side now, halfway out of the Impala.

   “It’s okay, Y/N. I’ve got you,” he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. He slipped an arm behind you and one beneath your knees and gently began to drag you out of the Impala. It took you a moment to realize what was going on.

   “Wait. Dean, wait!” You squeaked, wrapping your arms around his shoulders quickly as lightning flashed in the sky threateningly close by.

  Dean seemed to sense your alarm and worked to clear your head of the Impala’s frame hastily before the thunder crash. He straightened his back, cradling you close. Closing the door with his boot, he carefully but speedily placed you in the backseat just as the thunder shook the car. You covered your mouth to conceal your whimper of fear, still shaking slightly as tears rolled down your cheeks.

  Climbing in beside you, Dean shut the door and shed his now soaked leather jacket, tossing it in the front seat. He reached down to his duffel bag that was lying unzipped on the floor and pulled out one of his flannels. After unfolding it, he held it up with the outside facing him and the inseams facing you as if to help you put it on.

   “C’mon, it’ll help you get warm,” he said, a tone of caring and comfort in his voice.

  You gratefully turned your back to him, slipping your arms into the shirt one at a time and feeling the scent of soap, whiskey, and Dean wash over you. After buttoning a few buttons to further let the scent wash over you, you turned back to him. A few tears were still running down your cheeks, surely anticipating the next roar of thunder.

   “Come ‘ere,” Dean chuckled, a small smile adorning his features, eyes crinkling. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up against his chest, running a hand through your hair. You hummed in content, listening to his heartbeat as you nestled against his chest.

   “Despite the storm, I’m glad we stopped,” you whispered.

  Dean looked down at you, tilted your head so that you looked up at him, and smiled before whispering back-

   “Me too, Y/N.”

  When the next clap of thunder rang through the sky, you didn’t even flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Supernatural Amino @Tay Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Supernatural Amino on my account @Tay Winchester


End file.
